Goku's Secret
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: What if Bulma remember what Goku had said to her just before the Z fighters had took off to train before the arrival of the Androids? What is she decided to go visit Goku to find out what he knows?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I start, I'd like to explain a bit about the story you're about to read. My friend and I were goofing around a while ago, when we came up with a couple funny ideas for some DBZ stories.  
  
For example, how would Goku have reacted if he'd had a daughter instead of two sons? Would he be over protective, like Vegeta tends to be of Bra? Or spoil her rotten? How would the half-Saiyan girl have grown up with Chichi as her mother?  
  
Or what would happen if Bra got a puppy and it caused all kinds of problems for our favorite, spiky-haired, bad ass, Saiyan Prince?  
  
Or more importantly, what would happen, if after Bulma found out she was pregnant (with Trunks), she remembered what Goku said to her two years earlier, just before they all had left to go their separate ways to train?  
  
This is that story. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, I *don't* own any of the characters of DBZ. But I hope to..one day..anyway, on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's Secret Part One:  
  
Bulma frowned as she looked inside the frig. Nothing! Vegeta had cleaned the entire thing out again!  
  
"This is the third time this week! He's really starting to get on my nerves! The least he could do was tell me so I could restock it before we all starved!" Bulma cried in frustration.  
  
She looked out the kitchen window at the Gravity Chamber resting in the yard. He was there, training again, and doing everything in his power to ignore her!  
  
Why hadn't he come in? This was the second time he'd disappeared in the last two weeks. Bulma started to wonder what was bothering her cold, Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Damn that man." Bulma said with a dreamy sigh. She smiled as she remembered how not too long ago, she used to be afraid of this cold hearted warrior, but now.  
  
"My, how things have certainly changed in the last four months. Wait 'til Goku and the others find out about you, my little one. I wonder how they'll take the news." Bulma cooed, looking down at her slightly rounded abdomen, placing a hand gently over it. She sighed deeply as she turned to the cupboards.  
  
"Better hope there's something in here or looks like I'll have to go out again. Hmmm..that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Bulma said to herself. Suddenly she heard the front door slam as Vegeta stormed into the house.  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell is your problem?!" Bulma cried angrily as Vegeta stalked into the kitchen. He glanced at her momentarily, before heading straight to the frig.  
  
"Damn you, woman! This damn thing is empty again! I see *you* didn't go hungry." Vegeta said, gesturing to Bulma's stomach. She crossed her arms angrily as she glared at him.  
  
"I'm pregnant, you baka! Besides.*you're* the one who cleaned it out yesterday, remember?!" Bulma cried angrily. Vegeta scowled as he walked past her, heading upstairs to take a shower after his workout.  
  
"Hmph! Then maybe you should have filled it again, woman!" Vegeta growled as he reached the top of the stairs. Bulma's temper flared, as she struggled not to race up there and strangle him with her bare hands.  
  
"Vegeta! You.you.arrg! You're not even worth my time!" Bulma said, spinning on her heel and storming towards the front door. She decided to go shopping anyway, but not because Vegeta had suggested it. Frankly, she was just starving! After all, she *was* eating for two now! And a demi-Saiyan at that!  
  
She smiled to herself as she got into her car, remembering the Saiyan Prince still brooding deep inside Capsule Corp. No matter how much he aggravated her and nearly drove her to the brink of insanity, she knew she was in love with him.  
  
Damn that arrogant man. It was his fault she fell in love with him. Always arguing with her, setting her off, and always sending a smirk her way to let her know he enjoyed riling her up.  
  
But, she was happy.  
  
She couldn't wait until next year. Not only would she see Goku and the others again, but she'd be a mother too. She smiled to herself, picturing the shocked expressions on their friends' faces when she told them the news about her and Vegeta.that is if she could figure out what was happening between them by then.  
  
She gasped as she suddenly remembered something Goku had said to her almost two years ago. Back then, she thought it was nothing, but now.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo were just about to take off, when Goku suddenly paused, remembering something. He turned to face Bulma, an impish smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh.and Bulma! Hey, I hope you have a healthy baby! See you in three!" Goku said, blasting off.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Bulma gasped as it suddenly dawned on her. He had known! Somehow Goku had known! Even before she had! But how?!  
  
  
  
Bulma frowned as she drove, completely passing the grocery store. She'd stop afterwards, but she had to go see Goku first. He knew something, she was sure of it! But what?  
  
"How could he have known? It doesn't make any sense! What is Goku hiding?" Bulma asked herself as she turned down the dirt road that would eventually take her to Goku's cozy little cottage.  
  
"It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it? No, Goku's not that lucky. But then how?!" Bulma cried angrily. She really had been looking forward to surprising her friends, especially Goku.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Bulma, she came to a stop infront of Goku's house. She smiled as she looked at the little house, so inviting and friendly.  
  
"I wonder if he's inside or training somewhere with Piccolo and Gohan." Bulma said as she walked up to the front door. She knocked a few times, and then waited after she heard Chichi's voice from inside.  
  
"Coming!" Chichi called. A few seconds later, Chichi opened the door and smiled at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! I haven't seen you for quiet a while! What brings you here?" Chichi asked, gesturing for Bulma to come inside.  
  
Bulma passed Chichi and the two walked into the kitchen. Bulma took a seat at the table as Chichi started to make some tea for the both of them. Chichi turned to her old friend, a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Tell me Bulma, how have you been?" Chichi asked. Bulma hesitated, wondering if she should tell Chichi the news.  
  
When she got no immediate response from Bulma, Chichi knew something was up.  
  
"Bulma? What's wrong?" Chichi asked in a motherly tone. Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Chichi. I'm just fine." Bulma said, but Chichi wasn't so easily convinced.  
  
"It's Vegeta, isn't it? Has he been getting on your nerves again, Bulma?" Chichi asked as Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Well..it *does* have something to do with Vegeta..." Bulma began with a small laugh. Chichi looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
"Bulma? What is it? You can tell me." Chichi said. Bulma took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Well. I guess I could tell you Chichi. But you have to keep it to yourself, at least until I get a chance to talk to Goku, ok?" Bulma asked as Chichi nodded.  
  
"Well, ok then. I *have* been dying to tell someone. And you've been through what I'm going through now, so here goes.Chichi.I'm pregnant." Bulma said bluntly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and as always, I *don't* own any of the characters of DBZ. But I hope to..one day..anyway, on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's Secret Part Two:  
  
Chichi looked at her in utter shock.  
  
"Y-you're.you're...you're WHAT?!" Chichi screeched. Bulma shrunk back in her seat a bit. Maybe telling Chichi wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Umm.pregnant? Is something wrong Chichi?" Bulma asked meekly as Chichi shook her head back and forth.  
  
"No, no, no! Not at all! Sorry if I scared you, Bulma. You just surprised me is all. You're really going to have a baby?" Chichi asked excitedly as Bulma nodded.  
  
"Wow. How far along are you?" Chichi asked, looking at Bulma's abdomen.  
  
"About four months. It's not that obvious, is it?" Bulma asked a little worried. Chichi smiled at her.  
  
"No. You look great, Bulma. Tell me, how did Yamcha take it when you told him?" Chichi asked as Bulma sighed.  
  
"Not well. We broke up over a year and a half ago, but he took it pretty hard. He was happy for me and all, but at the same time.I don't know. I guess he was just upset." Bulma said as Chichi looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You broke up? Then who's the father?" Chichi asked. Bulma looked at Chichi, a smile on her face.  
  
"This may sound a little hard to believe..but..it's Vegeta." Bulma said as Chichi gasped in surprise.  
  
"Vegeta? VEGETA?! Are you kidding me? He's the father?! By Kami Bulma, what were you thinking?! Do you even love him?" Chichi asked as Bulma frowned at her.  
  
"Of course I do, Chichi." Bulma said a little gruffly as Chichi sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Bulma. I'm just stunned, that's all. I mean.*Vegeta* of all people? Come on Bulma.a *little* hard to believe? Does he know?" Chichi asked as Bulma nodded.  
  
"He knows. Acts like he doesn't care, but he knows." Bulma said.  
  
"How did he take it when you first told him?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well, he was surprised, but he pretended not to care. But I could tell. He doesn't show it, but I think he's looking forward to it." Bulma said as Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure though, Bulma? Vegeta isn't one who tends to care for anyone other than himself." Chichi said as Bulma smiled at the black haired woman.  
  
"I know, and you're right. Sometimes he doesn't. His utmost concern is himself 99.7% of the time. But I've seen a different side to him. One that he's never let anyone else see. I guess that's why I fell in love with him." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you. I want you to tell me when you have the baby, ok?" Chichi asked. Bulma smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Hey, before I forget, can you tell me where Goku is?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He and Gohan went to train with that Piccolo fellow. They left about three hours ago. Why?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I don't know why, but I get this feeling that maybe Goku knew I was going to fall for Vegeta. I just want to talk to him in person to straighten everything out." Bulma said.  
  
"What makes you think Goku could have possibly known something like that?" Chichi asked bewildered as Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I remembered something he had said to me before we all split up. We were all supposed to meet up again, three years later when the Andriods arrived." Bulma said.  
  
"What did he say?" Chichi asked.  
  
"As I recall, just before he took off, he said he hoped I'd have a healthy baby." Bulma said as Chichi looked at her stunned.  
  
"What? Goku said that? But how did *he* know?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Don't know. That's what I can't figure out. Do you know when they'll be back?" Bulma asked as Chichi shook her head.  
  
"No telling with those two. Do you wanna wait until they get back? You're more than welcome to." Chichi suggested.  
  
"Well, I was supposed to go grocery shopping. Vegeta cleaned out the frig again and I was starving. I figured I'd get the shopping done when I went out to get something to eat. These cravings are unbearable sometimes." Bulma said with a frown as Chichi smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me about it. You start craving raw meat yet? I did after the third month. I think it has something to do with the baby being part Saiyan. Only explanation I can think of." Chichi said as Bulma made a disgusted face at the thought.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. How about raw meat and ice cream? Ehhh!" Bulma said with a shutter.  
  
"Hmm. I was lucky thought. No matter what I was craving, or what time I got a craving, Goku would go get it for me. He was such a dear." Chichi said lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, lucky *you*. Now what are the chances I could get *Vegeta* to do that for me?" Bulma asked sarcastically. Both women started laughing as Goku and Gohan entered the house.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Goku asked. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other for a minute, before bursting out into a louder set of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and as always, I *don't* own any of the characters of DBZ. But I hope to..one day..anyway, on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's Secret Part Three:  
  
"Goku! I've been waiting for you!" Bulma said as Goku looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something. Something you said to me almost two years ago." Bulma said. Goku still looked confused.  
  
"Gohan, go wash up. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Chichi said. Gohan nodded at his mother, before heading down the hall. Chichi went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry. I just don't remember." Goku said as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"'Bulma, hey I hope you have a healthy baby'? Sound familiar Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goku smiled impishly for a split second, hid it, and then pretended to be surprised. But Bulma had seen Goku's smile.  
  
"You're having a baby Bulma? Wow! That's awesome! Congratulations!" Goku said.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Goku! I know you know something! So spill!" Bulma said.  
  
Goku pretended to look lost as Bulma put her hand on her hips, frowning at Goku.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Bulma. Honest." Goku said, but Bulma wasn't convinced.  
  
"Don't give me that! I don't know how, but *you* knew before *I* even knew! So tell me Goku, how? How did you know?!" Bulma demanded as Goku put his hand behind his head in the 'Son' Fashion.  
  
"Sorry, Bulma. I can't tell you." Goku said.  
  
"Ah-ha! So you admit it! You did know!" Bulma cried confidently. Goku smiled at he nodded at his childhood friend. Bulma's expression changed from one of victory to one of wonder.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I made a promise to a friend. And you know I *can't* break a promise like that. I'm sorry Bulma, but I can't tell you. I am happy for you though. Tell Vegeta I said congratulations, ok?" Goku said as Bulma gasped at him.  
  
"Vegeta? You knew *he* was the father *too*? How Goku? How?!" Bulma cried as Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry, I've told you enough as it is. I really can't say another word, I swear!" Goku said as Bulma sighed in defeat. Chichi smiled at she came in from the kitchen, and sat down next to her husband.  
  
"At least I know I was right. You did know. Oh well, guess I'd better be heading back anyway. I still have to go grocery shopping before the store closes. Guess I'll see you in a year then." Bulma said as she started to head towards the front door.  
  
"You're not gonna stop by before then? With the baby and all?" Chichi asked a little disappointed. Bulma smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'll be to busy taking care of the baby by then, not to mention keeping Vegeta from blowing up the Gravity Chamber along with my house!" Bulma said with a laugh.  
  
"See you in a year, Bulma. And again, congratulations." Goku said as Bulma smiled at him.  
  
"There's nothing else you need to tell me, is there Goku? Anything *else*you may be keeping from me? What to name my baby? If it will be a boy or a girl?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goku sweatdropped at he remembered his talk with Mirai Trunks almost two years earlier. He smiled to himself as he shook his head.  
  
"Nope." Goku said. Bulma smiled as she walked outside and got into her car.  
  
"Alright then, bye. See you later Goku, Chichi. Thanks for everything!" Bulma called as she started the aircar.  
  
"Bye, Bulma. Thanks for stopping over. See you later!" Chichi called as Bulma started to pull away. With a final wave, Bulma headed back towards town.  
  
Chichi smiled as she headed inside, reminiscing of the old days when Gohan was still a baby himself. She sighed to herself as she thought of all that Bulma was in for and wished herself that maybe she would have another child one day. She hummed to herself as she walked inside.  
  
Goku stood outside, watching Bulma's aircar get smaller and smaller as it got farther away. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Bye Bulma. And take good care of Trunks. That boy is something special." Goku said to himself. He smiled again before heading inside after his wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and as always, I *don't* own any of the characters of DBZ. But I hope to..one day..anyway, on with the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku's Secret Epilogue:  
  
Bulma frowned as she drove down the deserted dirt road away from Goku's house. Something was still bothering her about what Goku had said.  
  
"I just don't get it! Goku's isn't physic, and he's not a genius. So how could he have possibly known? Could it be that someone told him? No, who else could have known?" Bulma asked herself with a scowl.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma slammed on her brakes. The boy. The lavender haired young warrior that had warned them of the Andriods, and had given Goku the heart medication! Of course! Why didn't she see it before?!  
  
He was from the future; he had turned into a Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza which meant he had Saiyan blood; and he had been wearing a Capsule Corp jacket when they met. There was no doubt in her mind. He was the child she was carrying now! It made perfect sense!  
  
She remembered talking to Krillin about it the day the boy had shown up. She had even thought he looked a little like Vegeta. It had to be! He was Vegeta's son!  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see this before! The answers were right infront of me the entire time! There were so many clues! The way he kept staring at Vegeta; the way he looked; turning into a Super Saiyan; wearing our company logo; it all makes sense. And I'm supposed to be a genius!" Bulma said to herself with a laugh.  
  
Bulma smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Well, I guess that's the end of that mystery, eh little one? At least I won't have to worry anymore. It looks like you take after me, and not that beast of a father of yours. And you grow up to be just as handsome as I had hoped, and nothing like your father!" Bulma said with a chuckle.  
  
She sighed as she thought of Vegeta waiting impatiently back at Capsule Corp. She'd better hurry. She didn't want to come home and find he had blown it all up out of frustration. And she wouldn't put it past Vegeta either!  
  
She smiled to herself as she pulled into the grocery store parking lot.  
  
"Hmm.now should I tell Vegeta? Maybe he'll get off this ridiculous kick of his to hurry up and become a Super Saiyan. He's been getting out of hand lately. Maybe a bit of good news will make him lighten up..but then again..maybe not." Bulma said.  
  
"It's ironic though. To think of how much Frieza ruined Vegeta's life before he came to Earth, only to in the end, be killed by Vegeta's own son." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
She sighed as she walked into the supermarket. This was gonna take a while; after all, even if it's just one Saiyan in the house right now, her son's appetite was rubbing off on her. Granted she was pregnant, but still.it was a little ridiculous. But there was nothing she could do. She's just have to wait until he was born, then she could get used to eating like a normal *human being* again. But then..she'd have two Saiyan mouths to feed.  
  
"I'll have to talk to Chichi after he's born. After all, she knows better than anyone else what's it's like to feed a small army." Bulma said with a smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Lily Needs Help!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
TIGERLILY: Lily needs your help people! Desperately! I'm running out of ideas here!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* You've finally admitted it huh? I'm proud of you honey.  
  
TIGERLILY: Would you shut up? This is important!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *sweatdrops* touche today, aren't we?  
  
TIGERLILY: Look, Boxer Boy, I'm not going to warn you again!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *putting his hands up in defense* Alright, alright. I'll behave.  
  
TIGERLILY: Damn straight you will! Anyway, unfortunately, my dear reviewers, this is not a new chapter. I'm sorry! *falls upon her knees* Please forgive me! I've been busy with work, and talking with Saiya and Veggie-papa *lowers her voice* He had a little problem from what Mirai tells me. *glaring at her mate* BUT he won't tell me what! Damn mate!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks as readers* He's my Tousan. I swore to him that whever he confided in me would be between only he and myself.  
  
TIGERLILY: Confided? What do you mean confided? *raises eyebrow*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* I shouldn't have said that.  
  
TIGERLILY: Mirai, you have to tell me! If you don't I'll......I'll.........I'll..............*eyes widen before sending an evil smirk to her mate.*  
  
MIRAI CLONE: Why do I suddenly get a *really* bad feeling about this?  
  
TIGERLILY: If you don't tell me what you two talked about, you won't be getting 'any' until you do *smirks more as she looks at her mate's pale face* And I'm *NOT* talking about food, my dear mate.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *looks as readers* But..........that's not fair Lily....................he's my father.....................I..........................I *can't* do that to him.............................come on, Lily.........................you can't be serious.........................please reconsider, hun.  
  
TIGERLILY: Nope. I hope you know who you hold more loyalty to, your father or your mate.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *blinks* But......................that's inhuman......................  
  
TIGERLILY: *shrugs her shoulders* I'm not human, I'm Saiyan.  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *starts whimpering*  
  
TIGERLILY: Anyway, that's not why I need your guys' help. Got real off track there just now, didn't I? Anyway, for those of you who've seen "The History of Trunks" you'll know what I'm talking about. I want to download the music that was featured in the movie, but am having a hard time.  
  
The thing is, I have the names and titles, but I can't figure out which ones are what. I have the song, "Through Her Eyes" and very sweet if I do say so myself, but there is still the matter of the music that was playing when the thirteen year old Trunks came across Mirai Gohan's body in the rain.  
  
DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE TITLE OF THAT MUSIC WAS?!  
  
I know it was purely instramental and the music was acqusic I think. There was a guitar playing in the back I think and what sounded like a harp or some other string instrament.  
  
PLEASE HELP! I* REALLY* want this music! PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?  
  
*sighs* Well that's it. Oh, and about Lily's updates....*sheepish giggle* Sunday nights and Monday nights are my days off from work, so look for updates on Monday and Tuesday afternoons. If I don't put up new chapters during the week, at least THAT will be my update day. Sound cool?  
  
Oh, and check out my website. It's new and improved! And please sign my guestbook. It makes me happy.  
  
www.geocities.com/miraitigerlily/MiraiTigerlilys_Den.html  
  
Thanks and keep reading!  
  
MIRAI CLONE: *still whimpering* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


End file.
